A small White Day story
by hotcrossbuns783
Summary: Title says it all. Asami's reciprocation. Continuation of the Valentine side story in 'A week in Morocco'. So read that to either refresh your memory or get an idea of what exactly is happening. Happy White Day people!


**Disclaimer: The same as any other commonly found in fanfictions.**

A/n: Something's wrong with my comp. It won't let me upload this as a chapter in 'A Week in Morocco'. I decided to upload this as a new story instead, since White Day is approaching really quickly, in like … 5 minutes! (at least in my time zone anyway) Therefore, for people who hasn't read the Valentine side story in 'AWiM', go read it first or you're going to be a tad confused with the plot.

Without further much ado, let the curtains rise…

* * *

><p><strong>A small White Day side story<strong>

Today was the promised day. No one is going to be able to stop him from living a life of luxury (relatively, of course) for the next month. Not even Asami, who had thought it fun to deny him what was his due one month ago.

Ever since he got back from Morocco, life had been hell. Every single day, he scrounged pitifully for any scraps of work that would accumulate just enough to appease the landlady. The tiny morsels of bread he took three times a day did little to quell his hunger. To make matters worse, each time he looked at that tiny morceau, he would remember the mouth-watering taste of Moroccan _Khobz_ and the starving ache to eat intensified.

You may ask why Akihito is making such a fuss on this day. The reason would be that today was the fourteenth of March. Further elaboration spelled out White Day, one exact month after Valentines Day. Love was once again perforating through the air, although on a much smaller scale. Men, as compared to Women, were generally much more subtle in their actions and behavior after all. (Under some circumstances anyway)

Similar to the routine on Valentines, Akihito could expect stinking rich elites to once again shower their love upon their mistresses. The scale of it was definitely much smaller but Akihito was pretty confident about reaping at least a month's worth of rent. With a delighted whoop, Akihito grabbed his camera bag, strapped his shoes up and headed to the hotel he was going to be working undercover in.

* * *

><p><em>Two days ago…<em>

"_What the hell? **Again**?" Akihito frowned, knitting his brows in suspicion._

_His manager sniffed. "I'm sorry to say Takaba-kun, they were already all taken by the other photographers. You'll just have to put up with these ones. The shoots are scheduled for the entire week except the 14th."_

"_Model shoots again? The last ones I took up didn't even give me enough to eat for a week!" Something was definitely up. This was too much of a coincidence. It was like someone told his manager to keep him free for the entire of White Day. Akihito had a good idea who it was. He tested his suspicions. "Don't you have anything scheduled on the 14th?"_

_A shrug followed by a sigh of resignation. "Just take your time to enjoy White Day Takaba. Now, shoo, I have other appointments to attend."_

_Akihito frowned and collected his next assignment, dragging his feet out of the dimly lit office. As he closed the door, Akihito pretended to walk off. As soon as he neared the lift, he turned back and stealthily crept towards the wooden door separating him and his manager. Akihito plastered his ear to brown wall and listened intently._

"_Hai Asami-sama, I have done as you requested." It was enough to piece everything together upon hearing that blasted name._

_Akihito fumed, reining in his anger until he got home, whereupon he released the pent up fire on his pillow. "That BASTARD!"_

_He flopped onto the bed and buried his face deep into the soft cushion. "Jerk." Asami was taking way too much pleasure in interfering with his life. Well, two can play at this game. Akihito huffed, mind already drawing up a plan to counter Asami's next move._

_The next day, Akihito snuck into his manager's office when the old man went for a toilet break. Sifting through the different files, Akihito gave a muffled squeak of victory when he found the one he wanted. Carefully separating the documents from the black ringed file, he quickly placed it back in its rightful place before leaving the building, without a trace. Boy was he going to be fired when his manager finds out. _

_Lounged comfortably on his large bean bag, Akihito flipped through the stack of paper, taking in all the details he needed to tail his next target on the fourteenth. Kikukate Harabashi, aged 57, married, director of one of Japan's largest electronics company, rumored to have three different lovers. Ah, infidelity always makes the best photo on cover pages._

_If Asami thought he could neglect him and still expect him to quietly sit around and wait for his ass to be manhandled, that arrogant man was sorely mistaken. _

* * *

><p>Akihito was lucky to have an old friend working in the hotel's five-star restaurant who incidentally owed him a debt back in his high school days when he and Kou played matchmakers for said friend and his current wife.<p>

Sinking into the restaurant's well-cushioned chair, table situated diagonally across his target's, Akihito adjusted his mini-camera, making sure he could take a clear shot discretely from its hiding place, under folds of white-washed cloth.

The crescendo of glasses quietly tinkling and chattering among diners progressed slowly through the slow-moving night as the number of elite patrons increased. Kikukate Harabashi was seated with his second lover for the night, the first having already left after claiming her White Day gift. It was a brilliant diamond choker, which the slender lady flaunted proudly as she sashayed out of the expensive establishment. Akihito hoped the gold digging fox would be robbed later in the night as he snapped her photo.

When the third lady of the night arrived, it was well past eleven. Akihito yawned sleepily and stirred his drink with a clear glass rod. He made to press down on the shutter but halted when a second man stepped into view, back facing Akihito as he greeted Kikukate. Through his sleepy vision, Akihito found that broad back strangely familiar. In fact, the more he stared at it, the more the unsettling feeling in his stomach bubbled. If only that face would turn slightly.

Akihito strained to hear the conversation, hoping to identify the stranger by voice. "Ah, yes. I'm here to meet with someone. You see, we haven't met for more than a week and that little pet of mine is throwing a tantrum. Hopefully, a glass of fine champagne and a gift would put me back in his good graces. "

The curious photographer froze, instantly wishing he had flee the moment he noticed that tall stranger, wearing an expensive Jon Green tailored suit accompanied with sleek black hair and a musky scent of dunhill cigarettes.

"Haha. In that case, I wish you the best of luck. It is never easy to appease a woman. Isn't that right, my lovely?" Kikukate Harabashi gave a sly glance towards his third lover in which the lady laughed demurely to.

"I bid you a pleasant night then, Kikukate-san. Pleasure doing business with you."

Akihito blinked. _Uh oh. Time to scram._

Gathering his things, Akihito made a quick exit out of the restaurant as inconspicuously as possible, sparing a brief nod to his friend-cum-headwaiter. Unbeknownst to him, Asami had already spotted his escaping quarry. With matching strides, Asami trailed after his prey, drawing a cigarette fluidly from his breast pocket.

He could feel the casual predatory aura behind him. (Bastard even had the nerve to smoke) Akihito sucked in a deep breath and twisted sharply at a corner, pace quickening, hoping to elude the man. As they weaved through corridors after corridors, Akihito slowly realized that the man behind him was steadily stalking with intent of cornering him. His escape routes were diminishing together with the number of passer-bys.

Akihito bit his lips. He couldn't lose this late in the game. If he didn't submit the photos by two in the morning, his efforts would all have been for naught. Determination firing up, Akihito bent his knees slightly and pushed forward into a sprint, sliding into a room at the far end of the dim corridor. As Asami's footsteps echoed loudly, Akihito gave the storage room a hurried glance before crouching down under a cloth covered table.

The footsteps stopped directly outside the storage door. From the thick veil, he saw Asami's dark silhouette enter, stopping directly in front of the table he was crouching under. Akihito pressed further down on his stomach, willing the intimidating shadow to leave. Few moments later, the man blew a cloud of smoke out and left, confident that he was mistaken. (Or so Akihito naively thought)

Akihito cautiously peeked out from under the table, and released the breath that he had held in. Poking his head out of the door, he gave an uncharacteristic giggle. Asami was nowhere in sight and one month worth of rent was as good as his. He took a moment to indulge in the euphoria before rounding the corner, strutting proudly towards the backdoor.

As fate would have it, he never reached his destination. A pair of hands shot out from the corner. One arm held him steady while the other covered his mouth and nose with a piece of damp cloth.

_Shit._

Akihito slumped into his captor's arms, head rolling back to indicate his state of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The next time Akihito woke, he found himself tied to the bed. The cloth was wrapped around his wrists tightly, tethering him to the metal bed post. He tested his bonds, frowning at the tautness of it.<p>

Staring at nothing in particular, he raised his voice. "Damn it, Asami! Release me!"

Several painful silent moments passed.

"Get out here this instant you bastard! I know it's you!"

An amused chuckle confirmed the identity of his kidnapper. "Akihito, my adorable little pet."

Akihito snorted. "What do you want this time?"

The smoking man came into view and caressed the edge of Akihito's jaw. Releasing a cloud of grey smoke, he answered. "Today is White Day. Shouldn't you know what this is all about?"

Akihito snapped at the hand, teeth biting through air when Asami rapidly retracted it. The blond sniffed with disappointment. "If you want revenge for the Valentine Chocolate, then release me! I had nothing to do with it. Nobody warned me about the perils associated with Hisato's chocolate!"

Eyes narrowed and Akihito protested when his chin was gripped so that he was face to face with the older man. "Who told you?"

"What? About your one day stay in the hospital? …" Akihito hesitated. He hoped the man wouldn't be fired. "Kirishima."

"Hmm…" Asami left Akihito, stopping near the table to pour a glass of champagne.

"He meant well! He just didn't want a repeat episode for White Day, since you know, the cold that you came down with was pretty bad." Akihito quickly added in, hoping it would justify the secretary's action.

The bed dipped when Asami sat at the side of his captured prey, sipping the yellow liquid. "Regardless, traditions must be followed. I need to give you something in return for that box of _**Honmei **_Chocolate."

Akihito flushed and spluttered. "_H-honmei_? Stop flattering yourself, you stupid egoist. It was _Giri _chocolate!" He strained his neck up, arms bending awkwardly and emphasized. "_**Giri**__!"_

Asami stubbed out his cigarette and shifted, bringing the glass to Akihito's lips. As the warm liquid slid down his throat, Akihito notice the shadow of an arm falling on the side of his face as Asami loomed over him. "Really? Those cordate pieces of paper inside were just for show?"

_Damn. Hisato must have put the heart-shaped cuttings in._

Akihito swallowed the rest of the champagne. "T-to… _**Tomo**_ chocolate then. Umm… Hisato told me friendship is a kind of love too!" The blond blushed, mentally slapping himself for the lame comeback.

Asami placed the empty glass on the bedside table. He then leaned down so that his alcohol-scented breath caressed Akihito's ear. "So, you have always thought that our relationship is just mere camaraderie?"

Akihito nodded, face starting to flush from the effects of alcohol. Whatever 'fine' champagne Asami had just given him was either spiked or really strong. Heat emanated from his stomach, spreading steadily downwards. Dread filled his hazy mind with the next line Asami delivered. "I'm not going to live down this insult Akihito. Allow me the opportunity to correct your method of thinking."

Wasting no time, Asami locked Akihito's lips with his own, tongue delving into the hot cavern without permission. He coaxed the small wet muscle into his own mouth and sucked harshly, vacuuming the air out of Akihito at the same time.

Tugging agitatedly at the bindings, Akihito moaned, his demand for air swallowed up by Asami. His efforts to communicate grew increasingly frantic as he neared the edge of suffocation. Through his light-headedness, Akihito managed to put enough force into his kick to Asami's torso.

Akihito gasped the moment Asami pulled away. As he massaged his side, Asami stared down, smirking. "Don't make me tie your legs up too."

A breathless harrumphed drew a chuckle from the normally emotionless man. "Really Akihito, what should I do with you?"

"Untie me!"

"Maybe later." Asami ran a hand down Akihito's heaving chest, deliberately brushing past a stiff nipple. Akihito stifled a moan and arched his back, unable to stop the tremor of anticipation.

Asami eyed the shiver with interest. He brought his lips down to suck and tease the nub through the thin fabric, fingers dipping into Akihito's mouth, his command crystal clear.

_Suck._

Akihito trained body reacted in time with Asami. He writhed under the pulses of pleasure, tongue mindlessly curling around the intruding fingers, slicking up the three digits. This was ridiculous. His instincts compelled his body to move in a way that was a complete antipode to what his mind dictated. It was exactly like… what was that kind of dog called again? Ah, yes. Pavlov's hound.

A few minutes later, Akihito was fully erect. He groaned through the three fingers in his mouth, erection painfully confined in his boxers. Asami simultaneously pushed his shirt up and tore his pants and boxers off. The sudden coolness around his cock had Akihito whimpering for attention.

Asami replaced his fingers with his tongue, entwining it with Akihito's own. The wet fingers fluttered lightly about the tip of Akihito's weeping cock. Akihito pushed his hips up, craving for a more intense form of touch. His tongue prodded impatiently against the other foreign muscle. Asami smirked against the desperate mouth, finally wrapping his hand around the member, stroking the boy hard and fast.

Akihito snapped his head to the side to release a cry when the electric pulses running through his nerves were too much too bear. "A-asami…"

The moment his feet curled up in preparation of an orgasm, Asami switched hands without missing a beat. The fingers slippery with saliva and pre-come were shoved roughly up Akihito's ass.

"Mmm… AH!" The pain tore through the pleasure induced fog and tears rolled down his face. He clutched wildly at the fabric tying his wrists together. "Nooo… A-sami. Please…"

Asami continued to plunge through the tight orifice, stretching it in preparation of what was to come later. "Please what?"

"I… I w-want…"Akihito buried his face in Asami's neck, muffling the rest of his articulation.

Asami licked the earlobe presented to him. "I cannot hear you Akihito." As if to prove his point, his right hand stopped stroking the boy, fingers halting just a fraction away from the prostate.

Akihito wriggled his ass, trying to push down just a little more. _Almost, almost…_ He mewled with disappointment when Asami withdrew his fingers completely with a 'pop'. "No point continuing if I don't know what you desire…" He slowly pushed up from the bed, demonstrating his intent to leave Akihito and force the boy to suffer the agony of incompletion for the rest of the night.

"No!" Legs wrapped around the waist of the retreating man, successfully stopping Asami's maneuver. "… Um… I- … want" Asami cocked an eyebrow and waited patiently. Akihito's lustful hazel irises darted from side to side in hesitation and embarrassment before finally hiding under Akihito's eyelids as he squeezed them shut. "… J-just ENTER me already Damn it!"

A mocking laugh had Akihito peering through tears of shame collecting in his eyes. "Is that what you ask of all your friends? To shove their cocks up your ass and satisfy your insatiable sexual appetite?" Asami's finger re-entered the hungry mouth down below, striking the spot that made Akihito scream without restraint. "Truly a natural-born whore."

Akihito moaned, snapping his hips in time with Asami's thrusts, although his head shook from side to side in denial. "Give me the correct answer and I will give you what you want Akihito. What do you truly think of our relationship?"

Fingers pulled out once again and Asami flipped Akihito onto his stomach, lifting the slender hips to line his already erect cock with the waiting hole, twitching with anticipation.

Asami whispered coaxingly, "Tell me Akihito."

Akihito trembled, resting his sweaty forehead against his bound hands, red marks already forming at his wrists. "Lovers … …?"

The older man did not miss the slightly higher tone of the last syllable, personifying the uncertainty in Akihito. It was enough. He could always develop that budding self-confidence later. Satisfied, he drove into the heat, making a noise of appreciation when Akihito clamped down.

Together, they danced an ancient routine founded since the start of time, enveloping themselves in the heat and pleasurable friction of skin. In sync, they reached the peak of their love-making, releasing spurts of semen. Akihito collapsed into the bed, savoring the afterglow of his orgasm.

Asami pulled out and placed a small kiss on the limber spine before reaching over to untie Akihito's hands. He flipped the boy over who was pre-occupied with rubbing his burning wrists. No warning was given when he thrust back into Akihito's loosened hole. Akihito squeaked in surprise, gripping the muscular arms holding his thighs in place.

"God, Asami! Isn't once enough to serve as White Day gift?"

Asami chuckled and dropped the bomb. "_Sanbai Gaeshi_. You're a man too, shouldn't you know the proper courtesy when giving a White Day present?"

Akihito groaned. "That's not how you interpret it Asami! Don't twist things just to suit your needs."

"Don't worry Akihito. I'll make sure you enjoy your 'gift' thoroughly tonight."

"Bastard, this is turning out to be your gift instead!" Asami smirked. "Well then, how about I pay for next month's rent?"

Akihito snorted. "That was rightfully mine to begin with until a certain somebody showed up to ruin it all! It's only fair that you should be held responsible."

"Pity, I guess sex is the only appropriate present seen in your eyes then."

"…! Bast-AH!" Asami proceeded to initiate their love-making once again, cutting off anymore protests from the boy by turning him into a pleasure-driven, writhing mess.

* * *

><p>Happy White Day! :D<p>

_Honmei_ Chocolate – Chocolate of Love  
><em>Giri<em> Chocolate – Obligatory Chocolate  
><em>Tomo <em>Chocolate – Friendship Chocolate  
><em>Sanbai Gaeshi<em> – Triple the return

A/n(continuation): Omg, it's my first time writing a sex scene. Hope it's to your satisfaction. *blushes* Sighs, I hope somebody gives me some chocolate. We don't celebrate White Day here in Singapore but my Japansese/Korean crazy friends do. … Sometimes anyway, if they even bother to. Well, one can always dream… and hope…*laughs* GIVE ME SOME CHOCOLATE! E.g. Ferrero Rocher. Ah~ I really do love those.


End file.
